Dances With Werewolves
by werewolfbleu
Summary: We were weapons of war. The perfect soldiers to combat the ever-growing terror of the Xenomorph outbreak. And because Wey-Yu created us, they thought they could control us. They were wrong. Unchained. Our captors dead. My kind left LV-437, leaving me behind. For many moons, I hunted alone. I was a stray, until one day I found a new pack. Let the hunt begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Stray**

The ghost of laughter echoed in the shell of my ears as I drew in a deep breath and filled my lungs with the familiar scent of decay. I lowered my belly to the once pristine floor of the condemned Wey-Yu lab, now covered with a thick layer of dirt and old bones.

Her name had been Isabelle, a charming four-year-old girl with a smile bright enough to light the darkest hearts and an exuberant love of all things fluffy, including me. That's what she used to call me, Fluffy, of all things, but then again that is the power of innocence, isn't it; to see the beauty and the goodness in everything, in everyone, before their perfect cotton candy worlds become jaded by the harsh realities thrust upon them.

I sniffed the delicate remains of Isabelle's favorite nightgown. Time had withered the fabric so badly, that the rainbows and unicorns, even the gown itself, was nothing more than a dirty shriveled husk. Her scent was long gone, but I could still hear her bell-like laughter in these halls.

Keening softly, yearning for my small friend, I dropped my muzzle to my paws and stared at the tiny, half buried, human skull. Dappled sunlight, streamed in through a broken grimy window, highlighting the white petals of a baby flower poking up behind the orbital bone.

Dust curled up and around the skull as I exhaled another whine. She never should've died. Hell, she never should've been here in the first place. But Isabelle's parents headed the Cerberus project for Wey-Yu, and like her parents, she died here on Lv-437 in the Theta II system, along with every other human.

In an effort to combat the ever-growing numbers and terror of the Xenomorphs, scientists at Weyland Yutani, otherwise known as Wey-Yu or The Company, strived to create the perfect soldier. _Isn't that how it always starts? Excusing heinous acts for the sake of progress?_ Playing god, Wey-Yu broke the human genome and learned how to blend human DNA with animals decades ago. And predominantly favored wolf DNA. This, unfortunately, led to many failed experiments and the birth of countless horrors, the majority of which lost their minds or became too powerful to control. And those who could not be controlled were of no use to The Company. They were put to death. But some of us, or at least those of us who could still think for ourselves, fought back, escaped, and killed our captors.

A growl rumbled in my chest. But Isabelle should've never died. She had been my only friend, the only human who cared, and I failed to protect her from the _Howlers_. Now, I was alone. The last of the _Cerulves,_ my kin, had long ago abandoned the planet after the slaughter of the humans and the annihilation of the laboratory.

With a sigh, I shifted my hips and wrapped my tail around my curled hind legs. Dust particles danced in the narrow beams of light, their fluid, lazy movements lulling me to sleep.

A loud _whoomph_ brought my head up and my eyes to the broken window. A meteorite punched through the atmosphere and streaked across the sky out of sight. The following sound wave shook the ground causing pieces of ceiling already hanging precariously from exposed steel rods to rain down on top of me.

I leaped to my feet and started for the window, intending to escape, but...

 _Isabelle!_

...

When the tremors subsided, I shook myself free of debris. A thick fog of cement dust hung in the air, clogging my nose, and causing me to have a sneezing fit. I rubbed my nose with a paw, but it didn't help.

I backed up a couple of steps and gently sniffed the delicate bones I'd been protecting. No harm had come to them, so I left the laboratory and Isabelle behind.

Outside in the open air, I took a deep inhale and sorted through the various smells. The meteorite left a swath of white smoke in its wake. It was too high up in the atmosphere, and the wind wasn't in my favor for me to detect anything other than a whiff of ozone. But something about its trail was strange. High altitude winds would naturally distort its shape, but it appeared as though the meteorite _changed_ its trajectory.

 _It's them. It has to be,_ I thought with an excited grunty-huff. Without a second thought, I took off in the direction of the disappearing trail. Aside from the humans, only one other species has ever visited this planet. The Yautja...

...

The silt deposits barely shifted beneath the weight of my paws. Nestled in the belly of a gorge, surrounded by natural heat vents and protected by sheer walls it was the perfect place for the mechanical mother to deposit the eggs of a Xenomorph queen.

I lowered my belly into the mud, unconcerned with the way it clung uncomfortably to my fur. The machine did not take notice of me as it moved further into the gorge. Its design was simple, resembling a metal crab roughly the size of a small vehicle, but it was built to handle the stress of climbing rocky canyons and take a beating from the elements. Not to mention, survive a fall through the atmosphere. I was never really sure if someone was directing it from elsewhere or if it had been pre-programmed. Either way, its directive was clear, seed the planet so that the hunt could begin.

The mechanical mother stopped, it lowered its substantial girth into the mud. Even before the machine lifted itself up again, I could smell the wet leather stench of the egg it had deposited. The huge black fleshy bulb pulsed with life and the hatchling inside sensed me as well. It seemed to wriggle with excitement, and I snarled, daring the hatchling to crawl out. The egg ceased moving, and I wondered if the facehugger instinctually understood I would not be easy prey or if it simply couldn't escape because it was still in an embryonic state.

Nasty business Xenomorphs, vicious and deadly. They were the Yautjas' prey of choice upon which to train their pups. It was the most fundamental part of rearing young for any predator. A hard lesson to learn but a necessary one. And those who did not learn well would die.

The silence of the mechanical mother brought my head up, and my ears flicked back when I found it had turned and seemed to be watching me. Four black spherical electronic eyes organized in a diamond shape stared at me, and I knew at once that somewhere someone was instructing this machine.

I have witnessed two previous hunts. The Yautja were not aware of my presence the first time around. But by the second hunt, curiosity prevailed, and I purposely sought them out. The memories of the previous hunt flitted around in my head, exciting me. The thought of running and hunting side by side with a new generation of unruly pups overwhelmed me, and I yipped playfully at the machine.

 _Would he come too?_

One of the alphas of the previous hunting party thought of me as honorable prey and attempted to hunt me in the beginning, but after tricking him into playing with me, the alpha lost interest in collecting my skull and allowed me to hunt with the pack.

I stared into the eye of the machine and wondered if the alpha, the one I referred to as _RedDeath_ , was the one watching me right now...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Dances With Werewolves! I finally brought together my two most favorite things, werewolves, and the Yautja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prey**

Volcanic vents hissed and ejected plumes of steam and gas through small rifts in the black rock. Sulfur laden air filled my lungs. The foul stench so strong it nearly overpowered my olfactory and nose blinded me. Moreover, it caused an irritating tickle that no amount of scratching or violently snorting through my sniffer could remedy.

Chuffing in annoyance, I lowered my head and resumed my trek over the lava bed. With my olfactory somewhat on the frits, my other keen senses were on high alert for possible danger. The mechanical mother had birthed two clutches of Xenomorph eggs this season, both at the edge of my territory and howler territory.

Physically, most howlers are no threat to me, but I was venturing close to their borders, and they outnumbered me ten to one. Wey-Yu genetic engineers poked fun at the mythos and attempted to create modern-day werewolves by encompassing a base code of spliced human and wolf DNA and included modified grizzly, chimpanzee, and Xenomorph strands as genetic fillers. The Howlers came before the Cerulves, but something went wrong. Stupid but deadly, the Howlers minds shattered during the Cerberus project, changing them into vicious mangy beasts who hunted indiscriminately, even each other, and killed whether they were hungry or not.

With swift-footed silence, I crossed the black marble fields of lava and made my way up a steep incline for higher ground. The Xenomorph heredity gave me an obsidian coat which bled seamlessly into the natural background. So when I spotted the two howlers lumbering through the peaks and valleys, I knew they hadn't spotted me. My paws left no marks, and the howlers would not be able to differentiate my scent from an authy's -an indigenous wooly herbivore with similar body structure to an elk- with all the sulfur in the air.

Once I reached the lip of a rocky outcropping, I lowered my body until my belly met warm stone and took a careful look at my surroundings. My ears flattened against my skull, my teeth bared in a silent snarl. Howlers did not possess the same obsidian thick fur pelts as Cerulves, but rather a patchy hide with sparse bristly hair. In other words, they were easy to keep track of even with the sulfur choked air wreaking havoc on my nose.

One of the howlers ferreted out an osoit, a small rat-like creature with two tails and over active oil glands in its fur to shield it against the dry and poisonous conditions. Osoits weren't good meat. They tasted like their environment, acidic and putrid. And they weren't even a decent snack. Too stringy and full of tiny bones.

The osoit's terrified squeaking drew the attention of the bigger howler. The howler, the smaller one with the osoit, growled and shook its head, breaking the osoit's neck and silencing its screams. But it was too late, the larger howler, a male I noted as he stood up on hind legs, roared and charged the other.

With blood from its kill staining its jaws and running down its neck, the smaller howler stood up on _her_ hind legs and roared around a mouth full of the dead osoit. Solidly built with dense muscle, the male barreled into the female and threw her off her feet.

The female landed awkwardly on her hind quarters, but caught herself and surprised her attacker by nimbly spinning around and raking his chest with her back claws. Three furrows, the length of human forearms cut deep into meat and muscle, blood instantly welling and streaking through his coarse fur.

The shock of pain and the speed of the female's counter attack staggered the big male but only for a moment then came the rage. His face contorted with it and he attacked with the same mad fanatical savagery associated with Xenomorphs.

The female snarled and didn't even try to escape for she was equally stubborn and every bit as mean spirited as he was. They couldn't help it. The humans bred them to be ruthless, to ignore the flight instinct even if they know they will die.

What the humans hadn't considered was that instinct is not only learned behavior but hereditary as well. Wey-Yu has no respect, nor humility for nature, and by ignorantly slapping together the deadliest of the deadly they created creatures with no understanding of what they truly are. We did not evolve this way. We were lab created, therefore forcing us to discern which instincts were our own and which were the leftovers of a collaboration of evolutions apex predators.

The cerulves faired better than the howlers, but I believe that is because our minds are human. We started out as humans, our brains are still human, but the howlers were vat grown.

A strangled cry rang out over the clearing. Indifferent to the female's anguish, the male seized her throat in his jaws and bit down. The female clawed at his muzzle, leaving deep gouges in their wake. Unfazed by the pain this time, the male lifted her up and using his back dewclaw like a lance, disemboweled the female. Snaking coils of intestine spilled out and made heavy _splats_ as they wetly slapped the rocky ground. When the female finally stopped twitching, the male released her with a snarl of satisfaction. Dropping down on all fours, the victor placed a forepaw on the losers head, and after a cursory sniff he straightened and basked in his triumph with a roar.

Lip curling in disgust, I crossed my forepaws and turned away just as the male started to feed...

...

A herd of elk-like grazers, the authies, with thick wooly pelts and horned tipped snouts meandered beside the gorge, feeding on the salt-rich vegetation near its edge, unaware of the danger hidden below.

Staying down wind of the herd but close enough to observe, I stretched out on the same rocky outcropping that hung over the lava bed. Ever the patient hunter, I settled here and waited for nature to take its course. It wouldn't be long now. Had the authies been able to detect the scent of the eggs, they would've never lingered. Because an unfamiliar scent means possible danger, and the cows were calving.

A young pair of bachelor bulls charged one another on the outskirts of the herd vying for the attention of the females. After all, the females would only mate with the strongest.

Another bull, this one older with horns on either side of his head longer than my arms reach, raised his head and gave a nasally honking call. His ears flicked, but the strange things at the bottom of the gorge gave no sign of life and did not run as he honked in an attempt to scare them away. Fascinated by this discovery, he ambled closer to the edge.

One of the fleshy bulbs slowly unfolded like a flower opening its petals to collect the morning light. The movement somewhat startled the bull, but when nothing else happened he continued his investigation, unable to smell the danger, and wandering too close to the brink.

The curious bull was the first to be taken. The pale spider-like facehugger shot out of the egg with unparalleled speed and grabbed the authy's snout before the animal even perceived the movement. With a muffled cry, he reared up like a startled horse, the bank crumbled beneath his hooves and he fell into the gorge.

The bull's terrified honking frightened the cows, but their flight reflex wasn't fast enough. Sensing the risk of losing their prey, half a dozen facehuggers sprang forth from the depths of the gorge. The long and extremely strong tri-jointed digits of the facehuggers legs secured the snout of the authies as their prehensile tails wound around the throats. Once attached, there was no safe way to remove a facehugger. The cows' mewling cries as they succumbed to the facehuggers' paralytic toxin was drowned out by the frightened honking and the stampeding of the herd.

When the dust settled, six cows and one bull lay on their sides. Not one facehugger had missed its mark. The air sacks on the sides of the facehuggers expanded and contracted, and the authies chests synced with this breathing repetition. With their prey subdued, the facehuggers engaged in their only purpose for existence, impregnating the host.

I stared down at the authies, ignoring the slight twinge of remorse I felt. No matter how you looked at it, the forcible violent act was still rape, which was revolting not just because I was female or had the mind of a human but because I had a conscience, and no one deserved that.

 _The authies sacrifice is not in vain. They aid in the completion of the ultimate preys life cycle which brings the hunters back..._

A forlorn whine curled in my throat as I laid my muzzle on my paws. By the time the moon reached the peak of its waning crescent, the Xenomorphs will have grown strong, and the Yuatja would return for the hunt, and I would no longer be a stray but part of a pack...

...

The piercing wail of a howler instantly brought me to my feet. Alert, I scanned the gorge and the lava bed but saw nothing in the gloom but the darker shadows of the downed authies. Ears perked, I listened intently and bound from my perch when another wailing roar came from beyond the stumpy ridgeline of the sleeping mountain.

Cautiously, I wound my way through the underbrush, keeping my body low to the ground. The darkness was my closest ally for I am virtually invisible when I move at night. Disappearing altogether is the only way to survive when you're a lone wolf on a planet fraught with predators. Being the biggest and the baddest won't save your hide when something bigger with a nastier attitude than you comes along. The Yautja for instance. On hind legs, I am almost eye level with the Yautja, but they are much heavier than me. If not for my clever scheming, and cunning disposition, RedDeath would've killed me.

Thinking of the colossal red Yautja gave me a little thrill of excitement. But I quickly tamped down on the adrenalized reaction to make a snort-huffy bark and fell completely silent. Not even the gritty loose rock beneath my paws dared to make a sound. I was nearing the other nesting site, and unease strung my muscles tight.

My ears twitched, catching the _hushed_ rustle of movement up ahead. Lowering myself, I eased forward as if I was treading on thin ice, stopping every so often to listen. A low keening sent my ears flat against my skull and my lip curling in a silent snarl. I stopped and slowly eased myself down to the ground, body ready to jump into action if need be. I sniffed the air. The sulfur scent wasn't quite as thick here, and the wind was in my favor carrying with it the scent of a howler. A male howler. And blood.

Steadily, my fur not even shifting against the plant life, I eased forward and peered through the dry thorny brush. The wind shifted again, and the acrid scent of burning hair made my nose itch. In the shallow mire of a ravine, I recognized the bulbous outline of the xenomorph eggs. The eggs were all open, and I noted several authies lying in the mud. Undoubtedly, their cries are what drew the attention of a howler. Nothing more attractive to a hungry predator than prey in distress.

I heard the soft keening again, and my ears flicked trying to locate it. A low growl rumbled in my chest before I could quell the instinct. A howler lay on his back with a facehugger attached to his muzzle and the slash marks on his steadily rising and falling chest identified him as the same one I'd witness killing and eating a female howler earlier in the waking light.

This time, I felt no remorse, but I did feel a misplaced pang of pity for the beast. My eyes fell on the facehugger, the moonlight giving its pale complexion a ghostly cast. In the previous hunts, a phenotype of a howler had never been birthed, and I wondered if perhaps I should intervene and kill the host.

 _Not my place._

The hunters purposely seeded this planet knowing full well the dangers that made their homes here. This was the pups' trial and shielding them would be an insult. An over protective mother rears weak pups, and weak pups get picked off by predators. Hard lessons are the most trying, but it breeds strong warriors capable of defending themselves. I accepted the fact that my protection could only go so far, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I gave the howler a parting glance then slinked away, not wanting to entice any stray facehuggers scurrying around. This trial would be more brutal than the previous two because I'd seen some of the phenotypes the bioengineers cooked up in that lab. But never one from a howler, a creature every bit as nasty as a xenomorph...

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Thanx for all the favs, follows, and reviews! Hope you all enjoyed the update just as much because I had a blast writing it! XD FYI, I also updated 'Not Your Average Fairytale'.**

 **LlovableLlamas: I've never read or watched Dances With Wolves but I might have to know ;) Thanx for the review!**

 **Haylz93: Lol, yup, yup, the main character is a female XD Honestly, I've tried writing from a males perspective but it never turns out quite right. Anyway, I'm so excited this story caught your attention too! It's a huge confidence booster to an author when readers enjoy _all_ of their stories! And I can't wait to introduce you to RedDeath! Thanx, Haylz :) **

**Tenfangirl: Eeee, I feel a thrill ride coming on too! XD Haha, thanx Tenfangirl! I'm so happy you enjoy so many of my stories!**

 **angel897: Thank you, angel! Hope you enjoyed the update! It makes me so happy that you enjoy so many of my stories! Thanx a ton XD**

 **The Book of Eli: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

 **KTCameleon: We'll see ;) Thanx for the love my friend!**

 **xXkitsuneknightXx: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you found it interesting! :)**

 **Luna Silvereyes: Lol, I liked the idea of a kid naming a werewolf Fluffy. It just made me giggle thinking about it XD It's so strange writing this way but its a challenge I am enjoying. I can hardly wait to get this hunt started! Thanx for the love XD**

 **Guest: There's more! I promise! Thanx for the love and the review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth**

The authies were restless. No doubt sensing the danger but unable to pinpoint it. Once the embryos had been successfully implanted the facehuggers died, fell off, and the authies and the howler regained consciousness. The howler was long gone, but I kept a vigilant eye on the herd. Through scent alone, I could detect the subtle chemical change of the impregnated cows and the bull. And they were close. It was almost time for the next stage in the lifecycle of the Xenomorph drones. Soon they would burst forth from their oblivious hosts, and feed and grow; maturing into full-grown nasty adults within one solar cycle. Then, the hunters would return.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side and laid my muzzle on my outstretched paws. The years of prolonged loneliness weighing heavily on my soul. I yearned for a pack. Itched for a hunt.

I never had a desire to be a lone wolf. By natures design, we are pack animals, and a wolf who isolates itself for too long becomes strange. Dangerous even. But then again, it is not nature that designed me. I was human once. But I've spent the better part of two centuries alone, getting used to this wolf skin and I wasn't even sure I could shift back if I ever got the inclination or the desire to. No. Better to remain on four paws than two human legs. The Yautja would not accept me otherwise.

Fingers of wind wove through my fur, releasing some of the warmth collecting in the dense black forest. I exhaled a breath of relief. This planet's climate was not ideal for those of us sporting heavy fur pelts. But like any predator worth their salt, I've adapted. Mostly. There are days that most of my time is spent napping in a cool den or playing in the water.

The thought of playing in the water perked my ears. And the memory of goading RedDeath into a game of chase through the river had my tail thumping the ground.

 _The spray of the water sparkles in the light of the sun. A zillion diamonds rain down as I excitedly race through the river. RedDeath is on my tail. Growling as he realizes he can not compete with my speed. I yip triumphantly as I double back and pass him yet again. But he and I both know, if he were to catch me, I was no match for his strength. So I stay beyond his grasp and dance around him, purposely kicking up water as I do so. RedDeath growls, but it is one of play. Not of anger or frustration. The red Yautja wades into deeper water; disappearing under its turbulent surface. I stop. Head cocked, I sniff the air. The Yautja are strong swimmers. But there is no movement, and the water becomes calm. A whiny-growl of worry escapes me. This feels like a trap, but I can not ignore the urge to investigate. Slowly, I edge my way into the deep. When it reaches my chest, I stop. Still, there is no movement. I bark and growl at the spot where RedDeath disappeared, but he doesn't return to me. Keening, I swim until my paws can no longer touch bottom and swim in a circle, looking for him. The attack comes from below. Something grabs my scruff, yanks me under and pins me against a solid wall of flesh with an iron grip. Breath held, I struggle. I turn my head, and my jaws clink against metal. RedDeath's mask. We surface, and I cease to struggle. RedDeath is laughing. A heavy thunderous sound that rattles my bones. I yip in protest. I'd truly been worried about the red Yautja, and he'd played me. Then again, it was nice to play with creatures equally as cunning as I am. Feeling mischievous, and because I refused to lose the game, I-_

A mewling cry shattered the pleasant memory and instantly brought me to my feet. The impregnated bull lay on his side, his dark purple tongue hanging from his mouth as he throws his head back with another distressing honk.

I lower my haunches and sit, ears flicking back at the harrowing sounds. The bull's honking cries sends a trimmer of unease through the herd, and the authies begin to anxiously mill around. A cow lowers its head to sniff the bull. She tries to comfort him by running her tongue over his face. But she is forced to leap away as the bull tosses his head, gouging the ground with his horns as his body begins to convulse uncontrollably.

Body hunched, my ears flick back, and I lean forward and stare at the bull's chest. Fixated as his muscles ripple and his bones stretch the skin in an unnatural way.

 _It's time..._

My ears flattened against my head at the sound of bones crunching. The bull's honking turns into a high pitched wailing scream as his ribs bow out. Ligaments popping. Muscle and flesh tearing. In a shower of gore, the Chestbuster explodes out of the bull's ribcage with a shriek. Immediately, it leaps from its dead host and attacks the nearest authy, burrowing itself deep into the flesh of the animal to feed. The scent of the air ripens with fear as a chorus of terrified honking cries ring in my ears and the authies begin to stampede. But the chestbusters birth has a domino effect, and one by one, the other impregnated authies began to fall to the ground as the baby aliens rip and chew their way free.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. And the bodies of fallen cows who couldn't escape riggle as the chestbusters eat them from the inside out.

In the past, I've heard many humans refer to Xenomorphs as evil. Rather ironic considering the way those same humans twisted living beings into their image. Xenomorphs, though, it can not be denied that they are vile creatures, they are still just animals. And like any animal, Xenomorphs act upon instinct. But there was something wholly unnatural about these creatures that always set my teeth on edge. Then again, maybe its because I share DNA with them and I've sometimes wondered if I am an abomination to nature...

...

Darkness falls over the sleeping mountain bathing the land in its shadowy deep. It is then that the drones emerge from their meat cacoons. Crawling out of the folds of limp flesh to get a better look at the world around them. Already, they are two feet tall and have lost their chestbuster snake-like appearance. Now they are miniature versions of the adult drones. Their sleek black carapaces make them almost invisible to me in the dark. But I can smell them. Hear them chittering to one another. And I can feel them in my head.

With a synchronized hiss, the seven drones look up in my direction. Instinctually, I bare my teeth, but I know they can't see me. However, just as I can feel them in my head, they can feel me in theirs. It's a cruel symbiotic relationship, one I can not control because of the DNA we share. But unlike the drones, I have the advantage. Over the decades, I've learned how to wall off my mind. Xenomorphs aren't blind. They have no physical eyes but they still have _sight_. They are telepathic, and by blocking my mind, I almost become invisible to them. _Almost_. Xenomorphs still have the same heightened senses all predators have aside from being able to see.

Carefully, I erect pillars of ice around my psyche. It helps to imagine a physical barrier between me and them. And slowly, the oily feeling of the Xenomorphs in my head vanishes. Shutting down the telepathic link worked both ways, which was just fine with me. It was easy enough for me to track them with my nose.

The drones chittered. Bobbing their heads in confusion. They had no idea what to make of me. Was I one of them? Or wasn't I? After a moment they tilted their heads as if listening then suddenly took off in the opposite direction.

Ears perked forward, I listen as they quickly vanish into the underbrush. My tense muscles slowly uncoil at their departure. From here on out, the Xenomorphs were off limits. The last thing I wanted to do was kill any of them before the hunt could begin. So best to stay out of their _sight_ before the hunters arrive.

My eyes went to the sky, seeking the Yautja in the blanket of stars. Wondering if each twinkle was a possible ship. The darkened moon bobs behind clouds, and I tilt my head at the strange red dot beside her. Shifting closer to the ledge, I raised up on hind legs and sniffed as if it would bring me closer. Of course, I smell nothing beyond the scent of the dead authies and the foliage, but I swear the red dot grew a little brighter. It's a ship. It had to be a ship. But whether it was a ship or not, excitement filled me, and I raised my head to that red star and howled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Hi! Sorry, it took so long to update. Normally, I would post on Thursday, but I'm not sure I'd be able to with it being a holiday. Thanks for all those favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **Haylz93: Lol, I think I answered several of your questions in this chapter, minus her name. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit her real name in the story organically or not. But RedDeath has given her a name ;)**

 **angel897: Thanx, angel! I'm glad you liked this one too :)**

 **hayleyroo92: Ah, thanks for the compliment! I'm happy you enjoy my stories! :D**

 **KTCameleon: I might reveal more of their previous interactions in later chapters. Glad you liked it! :)**

 **Luna Silvereyes: Ah, thanx! I've been trying really hard to better my world building! I hope you found the part the chestbusters equally disturbing to the facehuggers. XD**

 **DrawstringSnap: Eeee, thanks for the compliment! Makes me super happy :)**

 **melodeathh: Ah, thanx! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed the update :)**

 **AiMila: I look forward to the hunt too XD Thanx for the love!**

 **DystrVction: Wow! I'm super stoked that you're reading my stories! Lol, this werewolf isn't gonna be quite as cute as Nina and Danny's dog Baymax. Though I can't say she'll be horrific, I hope she comes off as fierce. Thanx so much for all the love DystrVction!**


End file.
